


Valle de Godric

by ReiMFaneLi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiMFaneLi/pseuds/ReiMFaneLi
Summary: Halloween, 28 años atras.La pesadilla dio comienzo. El ultimo enemigo que debe ser derrotado es la muerte.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Valle de Godric

**Author's Note:**

> Contiene ligeros spoilers del capitulo XVI del séptimo libro, si no lo has leído, bien puedes darle atrás o seguir leyendo. También tiene ligeros toques slash, pero en realidad no se concentra mucho en ello.
> 
> Este one-shot, se hizo principalmente, ya que mi amigo Jos-kun (Luna) me dijo que hiciera algo respecto con este capítulo

#  **Valle de Godric**

##### 

# \---------------------

##### Halloween - 28 años atrás.

##### La pesadilla dio comienzo.

##### Una familia pereció. Los padres por proteger a su hijo la vida se les arrebató.

##### \---------------------

##### Todo por un maniático que quiso quitarlos de su camino y de paso terminar con aquel que tenía poder para hacerse su rival, sin embargo, no contó con la madre un poco antes de que cayera fulminada con la maldición asesina, colocó un escudo de sangre de la cual su conjuro era magia antigua.

##### Cuando quiso matar al niño; el conjuro se activó y le regresó la maldición, lo único que tuvo de recuerdo ese infante fue una horrible cicatriz que le marcó como su igual. Toda la comunidad mágica se enteró, la fiesta se celebró, ya que _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ falleció Sin embargo, no se pusieron a pensar que el niño huérfano, era eso, un huérfano, se olvidó de él y lo hicieron su héroe ... mientras que los amigos y los compañeros de trabajo de sus padres se comprometieron en ir a dejar al pequeño a la casa de sus tíos, los cuales no les hacia la gracia tener un monstruo en su querida casa, así como su maldita hermana había sido.

##### Desde ahí ustedes se saben la historia.

##### Estaba apunto de cursar su último año de colegio, cuando tomo la decisión de no ir, solo por el hecho de que tenía que derrotar al mago oscuro del siglo, cuando la pesadilla estaba en su causa, todos le ponían sus esperanzas en los hombros al _chico-que-vivió_ .

##### Afortunadamente lo derrotó, sin que algún pedazo de su alma tuvo oportunidad de retornar, sus amigos le ayudaron para que eso sucediera, destruyeron los contenedores donde se alojarán los pedazos de alma de ese ser, que no era humano ni Dios, solo era una vil escoria que imponía con su templo respeto pero en su mayoría miedo.

##### Cuando los empezaron a buscar fue directo hasta el _Valle de Godric_ , donde encontraron su casa hecha ruinas, donde le han honrado mediante una estatua de su familia, ya lo lejos se encontraron un panteón.

##### Es ese lugar en el cual se tendrá, acababa de ir a ver las ruinas de su casa, se estaba dirigiendo al panteón, donde yacían los restos de aquellos a los que tenía la vida, principalmente por haberlo salvado de ese sujeto, pero también por haberle dado la oportunidad de llevarlo por nueve meses en el vientre.

##### —Potter — dijo una voz a su espalda — ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar deambulando? ¿No te cansas?

##### Sin embargo, el mencionado no hacia caso a sus palabras, es como si estuviese ido, caminando solo porque sí, no le importa lo que estuviese ocurriendo a su alrededor, al menos por este día.

##### —Deberías dejarlos ir, tus padres han de estar sufriendo con solo verte en el estado en que te encuentras —Otro momento mas de silencio —Bueno, te espero pero en la mansión, tengo otras cosas que hacer ... lo tomo como un sí .

##### Esta persona solo se le acercó al de ojos verdes y le dio un casto beso en los labios que no fueron correspondidos pero eso no era de extrañarse, era el 31 de octubre. En un solo instante hubo un crujido que rompió el silencio.

##### \---------------------

#####  _Se despertó pensando que era un mal sueño, esperaba que la pelea que hubiéramos tenido días fuera de una mentira y que Ron no se hubiera ido, aún tenía la esperanza de que se encontrara allí, pero cuando giró su cabeza observo que la cama estaba intacta . Se ha ido, se dijo Harry a sí mismo._

#####  _Se ha ido._

#####  _Se tuvo que repetir lo mismo mientras se bañaba y se vestía, como si repitiéndolo podría insensibilizarse de la conmoción. Se ha ido y no va a regresar. Y era la pura verdad._

#####  _Empacaron sus cosas, Hermione haciéndolo demasiado desesperado. Harry sabía porqué quería alargar su estancia en la ladera del río; varias veces la viola con mirada vigilante, y estaba seguro de que se enganchaba a sí misma pensando que había escuchado pasos a través de la lluvia pesada, pero ninguna figura pelirroja apareció entre los árboles. Ella y Harry se cogieron de la mano y se_ Desaparecieron, _reapareciendo sobre una ventosa ladera cubierta de brezos._

#####  _En el instante que llegaron, Hermione soltó la mano de Harry y se alejó de él, se sentó finalmente sobre una gran roca, su cara sobre las rodillas, sacudiéndose con lo que él sabía que eran sollozos. La había sabido que debería ir a una consola, pero algo lo mantenía atado en donde estaba._

#####  _Pensábamos que sabías lo que hacías._

#####  _Pensábamos que Dumbledore te había dicho qué hacer._

#####  _¡Pensábamos que tenías un plan de verdad!_

#####  _Le había planteado a Hermione ir al_ Valle de Godric, ___no por el hecho de querer encontrar la espada de Gryffindor, sino por algo más personal: sus padres. Aun así fueron.___

#####  ___Estaba en un punto de volver a casa, un punto de regresar al lugar donde había tenido una familia. Fue en el___ Valle de Godric _ _ _dónde, si no fuera por Voldemort, podría haber crecido y pasado cada una de sus vacaciones. Podría haber invitado amigos a su casa ... hasta podría haber tenido hermanos y hermanas ... haber sido su madre la que hizo su pastel de su cumpleaños número diecisiete.___

#####  ___Estaba decidido a partir del día siguiente después de haberlo comentado con Hermione, pero tenía otros aviones, estaba convencido de que allí estaría Voldemort, así como también la espada, pasaron unos pocos días cuando por fin decidieron que era hora de partir. Se encontraron con mucha nieve, sí, ya era época navideña y ellos estaban ahí, solos y arriesgando sus vidas para proteger el mundo mágico._ _ _

#####  ___El corazón le latía desbocado y modificaciones que se le salía por la boca, estaba en las tierras de su antiguo hogar. Harry identificado un estremecimiento más allá de la emoción, más parecido al miedo. Ahora que estaba tan cerca, sé qué era lo que quería ver después de todo. Quizás Hermione sabía cómo se debió, porque le arrebató la mano y el paso por primera vez, arrastrándolo con ella._ _ _

#####  ___Estaba por volver a ver a sus padres._ _ _

#####  ___Quién fue encontrado fue Hermione, estaba igual a las tumbas de la madre y hermana de Dumbledore, de mármol blanco. La frase que se les ponía era:___ "El último enemigo que debe ser destruido es la muerte". ___La oración de hace un momento pensó que era idea de Mortifago, hasta que su amiga le dijo que tal vez fuera porque podrían vivir después de la muerte.___

#####  ___Ya estaba frente a ellos, de momento no sabía qué hacer, ni tenía algún presente para ellos, era la primera vez que los veía y no tenia nada que presentarles, se sintió mal, quería llorar pero sintió la presencia de su amiga, esto era algo íntimo, sí, era su amiga y todo lo que queréis, pero esto era algo entre su familia, algo que tenía que arreglar, quería estar solo y acompañado de ellos dos._ _ _

#####  ___¿Estarían viéndolo?_ _ _

#####  ___¿Estarían orgullosos?_ _ _

#####  ___¿Sabrían en lo que se ha convertido?_ _ _

#####  ___Lo más probable era que no, debido a que solo eran huesos o estarían convertidos en polvo, ni les importaría que estuviera frente a ellos, sintiéndose como un estúpido, sin saber que decir o algo por el estilo, porque no estaban respirando, solo eran dos piedras frías donde estaba grabado su nombre._ _ _

#####  ___No quería volver a pensar eso de sus padres, sin embargo, sintió un apretón de manos de parte de la castaña y el devolvió el gesto, trato de volver en sí mismo, respirando y exhalando el aire nocturno._ _ _

#####  ___Se levantó y en ese momento quiso irse, dejó atrás la guirnalda de rosas navideñas que Hermione había hecho. Así ambos se alejaron por la nieve de vuelta a la iglesia que ahora estaba en penumbras._ _ _

##### Ya podría apreciar la entrada del panteón, era una gran puerta de rejas negras, con gárgolas en la punta de los pilares, de aspecto antiguo y para tener un poco más de misterio se podía observar unos cuantos zopilotes rondando el lugar.

#####  __\---------------------_ _

##### Cuando regresó a la mansión, se encontró con _Kreacher_ , su elfo domestico, diciéndole que la cena ya estaba servida, acto seguido hizo una reverencia y desapareció dejándolo solo, como si no se hubiese presentado.

##### Se dirigió al comedor, donde se encontró a esa persona que lo había acompañado ese día, y como si fuera poco, esa persona siempre estaba ahí para él, en las buenas y en las malas, aunque más en las malas que en las buenas. Era la única persona que siempre lo trataba como Harry y no como _Harry Potter_ , conocido más como el _Chico-que-Vivió-y-Venció._

##### Había momentos como esos, en los que se preguntaba porqué se había casado con Ginny Weasley y aún más el motivo de porqué no la dejaba, bueno eso era fácil de responder, se debía a sus hijos, sus queridos hijos. Su amante no le recriminaba nada, porque también tenía un hijo de la misma edad de Albus. Se suponía que ese día tenía que pasarla con su familia y figurar ser la familia perfecta, sin embargo, había ido a visitar a sus padres, mientras que le hacia compañía su pareja, hasta cierta hora.

##### Con una de sus sonrisas se sentó en la mesa.

##### —Y ahora, ¿por qué debo tu maravillosa presencia este día?—le preguntó el chico de cabellos color azabache.

##### —Ya ves, yo siempre sorprendo a la gente—sonrío.

##### —¿No deberías estar con tu familia? Ya estuviste conmigo.

##### —Te hago la misma pregunta.

##### —Ya sabes la respuesta.

##### —Y tú no sabes la mía.

##### —Claro que la sé, es porque quieres pasarla conmigo y yo amas demasiado como para aceptarlo —su sonrisa se amplio.

##### —Si lo sabes, entonces ¿por qué siempre la tienes que hacer, Harry?

##### —Deberías estar con tu hijo— le respondió Harry.

##### —Y tú con los tuyos.

##### —Ellos tienen a sus primos, y a si mismos, mientras que el tuyo solo es hijo único.

##### —Tengo otros días para estar con él, ahora solo quiero cenar, se esta enfriando.

##### Ya no se pusieron a debatir si deberían de estar ahí o con sus respectivas familias, porque a pesar de tener cinco años juntos y otros seis años siendo amigos, sabían el momento exacto para dejar hablar de ellas, además aún podían cumplir con sus obligaciones como padres.

##### Se dispuso a comer, y cuando se llevó el tenedor a la boca, pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo, el brillo divertido en esas orbes de color gris.

##### 

#####  **¡Finite!**

**Author's Note:**

> La parte que esta en cursiva es adaptación del capítulo XVI del séptimo libro.  
> Editado el 11/DIC/2019, también lo pueden encontrar en otras plataformas, bajo el seudónimo de Marpesa Fane-Li o ReiMFaneLi


End file.
